Indignes adieux
by Shirayuki Hakuren
Summary: Après la mort de Brian, Jim a l'horreur d'apprendre que la famille du défunt souhaite participer aux obsèques, alors même que Brian les avait fuit depuis toujours. Alors, témoin de leurs hommages hypocrites envers un homme qu'ils connaissaient à peine, Jim fait le choix de rétablir la vérité au sujet de son ami. Mais ses mots, aussi justes soient-ils, ne sont que d'indignes adieux.


Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici un petit OS sans grande prétention que j'ai écrit pendant les vacances. C'est la première fois que j'écris un truc triste et ça me donne envie de me pendre. Il n'y a actuellement AUCUNE fic en français sur ce fandom, alors je peux que personne ne viendra lire ceci. Pourtant, je le publie quand même, dans l'espoir qu'une âme charitable vienne me donner son point de vue ! On peut voir ici un slash archi-soft (Ça aussi c'est une première pour moi. D'ordinaire, je fais des trucs plus évidents ^^'). Bref, voici le blabla habituel :

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages de S.W.A.T ne m'appartient. Seuls le prêtre et Jenna Gamble sont de mon fait.

**Rating :** K+ pour l'évocation de la mort.

**Pairing :** Jim/Brian

**Genre :** Deathfic, Brian étant déjà mort au début de cette histoire.

* * *

_Indignes adieux_

* * *

Jim fixait le cortège d'un oeil vide. La lenteur exagérée du corbillard lui paraissait saugrenue, insensée. Pour autant qu'il se souvienne, Brian et lui avaient toujours vécu au rythme effréné de l'action et du danger. Bien sûr, il leur était souvent arrivé de freiner, de ralentir, voir même de s'arrêter, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient contentés –pas une fois, de marcher à cette vitesse. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que l'incorrigible fou dont l'intrépidité n'avait d'égal que son méprit du danger et des règles, qui avait été son ami et son partenaire, soit entraîné à pas si lent vers le lieu de son dernier repos.

Le long et large véhicule noir était exempt de toute saleté qui aurait pu ternir sa carrosserie et sa lenteur était telle que l'on entendait à peine les rugissements du moteur. Street, en amont, observait le cortège et maudissait le goût amer qui persistait sur sa langue. Tous ces gens, qui qu'ils soient, n'étaient rien de moins que des hypocrites. Tous, sans la moindre exception, avaient choisit d'oublier. Ils avaient décidé, comme si lui-même n'avait pas sciemment choisit de faire ce qu'il avait fait, que Brian n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais commit la moindre faute. Et Jim, tout en les observant silencieusement, avait conscience de cet accord tacite entre tous. Il voulait crier à l'injustice, il voulait hurler au monde que tout cela avait été la décision de Brian et que personne, qui qu'il soit, n'avait le droit de lui enlever les raisons pour lesquelles il avait poussé son dernier souffle. Mais Jim savait aussi que personne ne prendrait la peine d'écouter celui qu'on jugeait responsable de cette triste disparition. Quelqu'un avait dit un jour **« Je méprise la façon dont les vivants semblent pardonner si facilement les crimes des disparus, tout comme je méprise la façon qu'ils ont de les haïr au delà du raisonnable. L'Homme ne connait pas la demi-mesure. »** Jim avait oublié de qui était tiré cette citation, mais l'idée était là. L'Homme ne connait pas la demi-mesure. Et aujourd'hui, tout Homme qu'ils étaient, ces gens endeuillés s'étaient offert le droit de renier les convictions qui avaient conduit Brian vers la mort. **« C'était un homme bien »** avait dit ce qui semblait être un lointain cousin venu d'Italie spécialement pour cette sombre occasion. **« Il a sauvé tant de vies sans se soucier des risques qu'il faisait courir à la sienne »** avait ajouté une dame qui, dans les souvenirs de Jim, apparaissait quelque part dans la liste des otages qu'ils avaient sauvés ensemble durant leur carrière.

_ As-tu seulement idée du nombre de personne qu'il a blessé dans le seul but de briller ou même du nombre de celles qu'il a tuées par vengeance ?_

Jim hurlait en son for intérieur alors que le cortège entamait un virage en direction du cimetière. Il restait là, isolé dans l'angle de la ruelle, et posait ses yeux sur ces pauvres femmes éplorées au visage rougit par les frottements de leur mouchoir. Qui étaient-elles pour oser pleurer ainsi ? Qui leur avait demandé de manifester leur tristesse aux yeux du monde ? Croyaient-elles qu'elles étaient les seules à en avoir le droit ? Brian avait choisit de couper les ponts avec sa famille il y avait de cela plus d'une dizaine d'années, alors comment osaient-elles se présenter ici, le coeur faussement attristé par la disparition de cet homme dont elles ne pouvaient aller retrouver l'image que dans leurs souvenirs d'enfance ? Ces 5 dernières années, Jim avait été la seule présence dans l'entourage de Brian à pouvoir prétendre faire figure de famille. Lui seul avait été là pour l'extirper des problèmes dans lesquels il semblait prendre plaisir à s'empêtrer. Lui seul l'avait accompagné dans ses folles aventures et ses opérations commando pour emmerder Fuller et lui seul avait prit la décision de lui en vouloir. De quel droit aurait-il pu lui pardonner ? Brian Gamble, l'ex-agent du S.W.A.T, le ripoux, avait choisit d'être haït par lui. Alors bien qu'il aurait voulu agir autrement, Jim ne pouvait lui pardonner pour ses actes. Ainsi, malgré les mauvais regards qui se posaient sur lui, Jim Street gardait un visage impassible de colère et de déception. Il savait, entre tous, qu'il était celui qui avait raison. Et même si la bienséance soufflait déloyalement aux autres de lui vouer rancune, Brian, du fond des Enfers, le remerciait certainement d'agir ainsi qu'il le faisait.

Jim se disait que, bien qu'il soit celui qui aurait dû le mépriser le plus, il était le seul à se conduire avec respect. En n'acceptant pas de lui pardonner, il était celui qui lui rendait hommage le plus sincèrement. Car comme on l'entend dire parfois, **« La haine est une forme de reconnaissance »** (au moins aussi forte que l'amitié ou l'amour, aurait ajouté Jim) et c'était bien ce qu'il illustrait ici, par son comportement immoral. A détester ce que Brian avait fait, il reconnaissait ses actions et ses convictions, et comme toujours, il lui octroyait un traitement de faveur. Alors qu'importe ce qu'en pensaient les autres, en pardonnant tout, ils étaient ceux qui étaient dans l'erreur.

Le corbillard pénétra finalement dans l'enceinte du cimetière militaire et emprunta le chemin principal qui le traversait d'Est en Ouest. Jim n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre la marche funèbre. Alors qu'il s'était frayé une place en tête de cortège, juste derrière le véhicule de mauvaise augure, il pensa à T.J. Parmi tout les agents qui avaient connu Brian Gamble au moins aussi bien que lui, McCabe aurait été le seul à pouvoir prétendre assister dignement à ces funérailles à ses côtés. Tous les trois s'étaient connus il y a bien longtemps lors d'une mission des plus banales. Ils avaient souvent fait équipe lors des prises d'otages musclées et une sincère amitié s'était tissée entre eux. T.J, bien qu'il aurait certainement eût du mal à accepter le point de vue de Jim sur cette cérémonie, l'aurait accepté sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais T.J non plus n'était plus de ce monde et Street grogna de mécontentement. Des gens vrais, il en avait connu peu et Brian et T.J avaient été les meilleurs d'entre eux. La tête du cortège s'engouffra dans une allée de pelouse tandis que le corbillard se séparait de la procession afin de se garer en contre bas de l'allée principale. La foule d'inconnus vêtus de noir se rassembla autour d'un trou vide creusé à l'ombre d'un arbre et les membres de la famille reniée baissèrent la tête à la vue de ce gouffre béant. Les musiciens se placèrent ensuite de part et d'autres des tombes de Kevin McKingsley et Mary Johnson-Fletcher et le prêtre prit place derrière la pierre tombale du sergent Daniel Soon. De chaque côté du trou destiné à accueillir le cercueil, deux rangs de militaires armés se tenaient alignés, la tête haute et le dos droit. Au loin, on entendait les portes coulissantes du véhicule de procession se fermer et les pas rythmés des soldats dans le gravier blanc de l'allée principale. Le trombone se mit alors à résonner doucement, couvrant le bruit du vent dans les feuillages. Le cor prit la suite, raisonnant de ses notes graves derrière la tombe de Mary Johnson-Fletcher. La trompette suivit la marche, puis le hautbois acheva l'introduction de sa mélodie suave. Ainsi mêlés tous ensemble, ils s'évertuèrent à rejouer _Goodbye my lover_ de James Blunt sur les airs qui saillaient à la circonstance. Jim écoutait distraitement la performance, songeant simplement que la musique avait très certainement été choisie par une femme en mal d'amour adoratrice de romans à l'eau de rose. S'il écoutait cela en cet instant, Brian devait certainement se sentir insulté. Si le choix lui avait incombé, Jim aurait évité la musique ou bien son choix se serrait porté sur quelque chose de plus solennel comme _If the Story Is Over _de Stratovarius ou encore _Farewell_ d'Apocalyptica. Brian n'était pas nécessairement un grand fan de métal symphonique, mais il savait reconnaître la bonne musique. Malgré tout, c'était James Blunt qui dominait ici et Jim n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Bientôt, les quatre soldats apparurent dans le champs de vision de l'agent du S.W.A.T, portant à bout de bras, bien calé sur leurs épaules, le cercueil blanc recouvert du drapeau des États-Unis d'Amérique. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur du cortège, les soldats s'immobilisèrent en silence. L'un des militaires alignés prit alors la parole d'un air cérémonieux. **« Chargez arme ! »** D'un geste vif, ses confrères effectuèrent le chargement de leur fusil de cérémonie, comme un seul homme. **« Présentez arme ! »** De nouveau, ils agirent avec vitesse et précision, présentant leurs armes vers le ciel. **« Feu ! »** Un tire retentissant se fit entendre. **« Feu ! »** Un de plus. **« Feu ! »** Le dernier tir sonna aux oreilles de Jim comme un glas définitif, la confirmation qu'une page venait définitivement de se tourner. Le silence retomba dans le cimetière, puis le prêtre prit la parole. **« Mes chers frères, mes chers soeurs, c'est en ce triste jour que nous sommes rassemblés ici pour pleurer la disparition de Brian Gamble, un frère, un fils et un cousin aimé de tous. La famille ayant demandé à ce que la procession soit courte, je vais dors et déjà laisser la parole à Jenna Gamble, la soeur cadette du défunt.. »** Une jeune femme épleurée se détacha de l'assistance et s'avança face aux autres. Le prêtre l'accueillit à ses côtés avec sobriété et lui laissa la parole. **« Ce n'est un mystère pour personne, Brian ne nous aimait pas beaucoup. Il a quitté la maison quand il avait 16 ans et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il ne nous a jamais recontacté depuis. J'étais trop jeune à l'époque pour comprendre les raisons de sa fuite, et j'avoue que je ne les comprends toujours pas aujourd'hui. Brian était aimé. Par nous tous. J'ignore si notre hommage l'atteint, mais j'espère de tout coeur qu'il réalise à quel point nous l'aimions. »** Jenna s'en retourna aux côtés de ses parents et fondit soudain en larmes dans les bras de sa mère, théâtralement. Jim observa le spectacle avec dégoût. Une légère migraine était en train de poindre entre ses deux sourcils et James Blunt commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il accusa le coup, priant pour que personne d'autre n'ait la soudaine envie de raconter des conneries au nom de Brian. Et comme si le tout puissant avait entendu ses prières, le prêtre reprit la parole. **« Les parents du défunt ont désiré ne pas prendre la parole en public, aussi laisserai-je le dernier hommage à Jim Street, le meilleur ami et partenaire du défunt. »** Malgré son mal de crâne croissant, Jim fit l'effort de s'avancer devant l'assemblée. La plupart des membres de la famille ne le connaissaient pas et leur curiosité les titillaient visiblement. De tous, Jim était celui qui en savait le plus sur Brian et sur les dernières années de sa vie. Aussi, tous firent silence en attendant d'entendre l'hommage de cet homme qui avait passé une partie de sa vie aux côtés de Brian. Jim avala durement sa salive et posa ses yeux sur l'assemblée. Il n'était pas sûr de survivre à cet hommage. **« Lorsque j'ai rencontré Brian, il y a cinq ans, la première chose que je me suis dit était :** _« Ce gars a l'air aussi paumé que moi. »_ **Et à vrai dire, je n'avais pas tout à fait tord. Nous venions d'intégrer la légendaire agence du S.W.A.T et l'idée de faire une erreur nous terrifiait tout les deux. Je me souviens encore de ce moment terrible pendant lequel nous avons attendu devant le bureau du Lieutenant Velasquez, droits comme des I. Nous avions été convoqués en plein milieu de la cérémonie d'accueil des nouveaux arrivés au S.W.A.T et nous étions effrayés à l'idée d'être renvoyés dès le premier jour. Mais après 10 minutes d'attentes insupportables, Velasquez a ouvert la porte à la volée et nous a regardé avec un regard meurtrier.**_ « Entrez les gars. »_ **On était incapable de bouger. Il nous regardait avec cet air de dire** _« Vous avez de sérieux problèmes les gars. »_ **Mais lorsque nous sommes entrés dans son bureau, il nous a sourit avec franchise et nous a dit** _« Vous, bande de petits salopards, vous avez eu les meilleurs appréciations de votre promotion. Je vous veux dans mon équipe dès demain. »_ **C'est ce jour-là que Brian et moi avons réalisé à quel point nos vie allaient être liées désormais. Mais les années ont passé et Brian avait un besoin compulsif d'outrepasser les ordres, de jouer les héros. Pendant 5 longues années, j'ai couvert chacune des ses bévues, chacun de ses faux pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que derrière son comportement d'insubordination, il suivait une ligne de conduite, un idéal moral. Mais je le couvrais aussi parce qu'il était mon ami. Un ami très cher. On dit que personne n'est irremplaçable, mais à mes yeux, Brian l'était. Je réalise aujourd'hui que je n'avais jamais prit le temps de lui exprimer ces choses-là clairement. Et parfois, j'en viens à penser que s'il avait su à quel point il était important pour moi, il n'aurait pas franchit la ligne. C'est un fait, Brian a franchit la barrière. Vous êtes nombreux à penser qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'il était sous l'emprise de la folie. Que de mensonges éblouissant pour vous aveugler face à la vérité... Brian a CHOISIT de faire ce qu'il a fait. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, il voulait finir ainsi. Vos mensonges hypocrites ne lui rendent pas justice. Tout ce qui est arrivé était de son entière initiative. Aucun d'entre vous, pas un seul, n'a le droit de remettre en question ce pour quoi il a donné sa vie. Brian était un salopard qui n'avait que faire de son entourage. Il vous a abandonnés, tous, puis il m'a laissé derrière. Il a choisit de mourir seul et dans le déshonneur de ses actes et c'est ce qu'il a eût. Vous n'avez, qui que vous soyez, aucun droit de protestation sur les motivations et les agissements de Brian. »**

Jim avait fini son discourt. La famille endeuillée ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, outrée par son comportement blasphématoire. Tendant l'oreille alors qu'il retournait à sa place, il pouvait entendre les réactions peu dissimulées de l'assistance : **« Quelle honte ! »**, **« Cet homme est un moins que rien ! »**, **« On devrait le démettre de ses fonctions ! »**.

Mais Jim n'avait que faire de leurs commérages. Quittant la cérémonie, une larme coulait le long de son visage. Et, comme poussé par le vent dans son dos, les yeux fermés par dépit, il n'assista pas à la mise en terre.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est très court, je l'admet, mais je pense qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en faire plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous avez lu ceci, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ne serrait-ce que pour me signaler que vous avez lu =)**

**Merci !**


End file.
